Smashers: Infinity War (Early Draft)
by R G Studios
Summary: This a non cannon draft of Smashers: Infinity War. A updated one will be coming soon. The Smashers and their allies must collect the Infinity Stones before Thanos gets them all and kills half the universe.


[ _R.G Studios Opening Credits_ ]

[ _radio transmission sound_ ]

 **Dream Land** : This is the Dream Land refugee vessel. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - Engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range… Our crew is made up of Dream Land families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft.

[ _Inside the ship, Ebony Maw walks among the bodies of dead Dream Land._ ]

 **Ebony Maw** : Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of Thanos.

[ _Meta Knight is seen with the Black Order. He watches Thanos._ ]

 **Thanos** : I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. [ _grabs Kirby._ ] It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here… or should I say I am.

 **Kirby:** [ _grunting_ ] You talk too much.

 **Thanos** : [ _to Knight_ ] The Star Rod, or the puff's head. I assume you have a preference.

 **Meta Knight** : Oh, I do. Kill away.

[ _Thanos sets the gauntlet on Kirby's temple. Kirby suffers in pain._ ]

 **Meta Knight** : All right, stop!

 **Kirby** : We don't have the Star Rod . It was destroyed in Dream Land.

[ _Meta Knight reveals the Star Rod._ ]

 **Kirby:** You really are the worst, Meta Knight.

 **Meta Knight** : I assure you. The sun will shine on us again.

 **Thanos** : Your optimism is misplaced,Knight.

 **Meta Knight** : Well, for one thing, I'm not a Knight. And for another, we have Ice Climbers.

[ _Popo and Nana emerges and chian garbs Thanos. Maw stops Black Dwarf from interfering._ ]

 **Ebony Maw** : Let him have his fun.

[ _Thanos defeats the twins and dumps them to the ground._ ]

 **King Dedede** : Forefathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last time.

[ _Dedede summons the Air Ride, which carries Popo and Nana away._ ]

 **Thanos** : That was a mistake.

[ _Thanos stabs Dedede through the heart._ ]

 **Meta Knight** No! You're going to die for that!

 **Ebony Maw** : My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but 2 Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.

[ _Thanos crushes the Star Rod, revealing the Space Stone. He places it on the gauntlet._ ]

 **Thanos** : There are 2 more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.

 **Proxima Midnight** : Father, we will not fail you.

 **Meta Knight** : If I might, interject… If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.

 **Thanos** : If you consider failure experience.

 **Meta Knight** : I consider experience, experience. Almighty Thanos. I, Meta Knight,Of Dreamland,A Kirby, the rightful King of Jotunheim, with Kirby, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity.

[ _Meta Knight attempts to stab Thanos, but fails._ ]

 **Thanos** : "Undying." You should choose your words more carefully.

[ _Thanos chokes Meta Knight to death._ ]

 **Meta Knight** : You… will never be… a god.

 **Thanos** : No resurrections this time.

[ _Thanos teleports away with the Black Order._ ]

 **Kirby** : Dammit… Meta Knight…

[ _The ship explodes and sends Kirby to Earth. The Air Ride sends Popo and Nana across into space._ ]

Onett

 **Ness** : Seriously? You don't have any money?

 **Lucas** : Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual.

 **Ness** : I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical Ham and Rye.

 **Lucas** : Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200.

 **Ness** : Dollars?

 **Lucas** : Rupees.

 **Ness** : Which is?

 **Lucas** : Uh, buck and a half.

 **Ness** : What do you want?

 **Lucas** : I wouldn't say no to a Tuna Melt.

[ _Kirby crash-lands on the Onett stairs._ ]

 **Kirby** : Thanos is coming. He's coming...

 **Ness** : Who?

( **Title Screen: Smashers: Infinity War** )

 **Rick** : Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding.

 **Morty** : You're totally rambling.

 **Rick** : No I'm not.

 **Morty** : Lost me.

 **Rick** : Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?

 **Morty** : Yeah.

 **Rick** : Okay, and then you're like, oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do? Oh! Someone's watching.

 **Morty** : Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee.

 **Rick** : Yes.

 **Morty** : Yeah. Everybody has that.

 **Rick** : Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Last night, I dream, I had a kid. So real. I named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?

 **Morty** : Right.

 **Rick** : Morgan! Morgan.

 **Morty** : So you woke up, and thought that we were...

 **Rick** : Expecting.

 **Morty** : Yeah.

 **Rick** : Yes?

 **Morty** : No.

 **Rick** : I had a dream about it. It was so real.

 **Morty** : If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that.

[ _Morty points to Rick's chest attachment_ ]

 **Rick** : I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles.

 **Morty** : It's not helping your case, OK?

 **Rick** : No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-

 **Morty** : You don't need that.

 **Rick** : I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future, as is, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet. Just letting you know.

 **Morty** : Shirts?

 **Rick** You know me so well. You finish all my sentences.

 **Morty** : You should have shirts in your closet.

 **Rick** : Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. I'm gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And I should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you.

 **Morty** :Yes.

 **Rick** : I will.

[Ness comes through a portal]

 **Ness** : Rick and Morty, I'm Ness. I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way Rick.

 **Morty** : I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?

 **Ness** : We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.

 **Rick** And who's "we"?

 **Kirby** : Hey, Rick.

 **Rick** : Kirby!

 **Kirby** : Morty.

 **Morty** : Hi.

 **Rick** : You okay?

[Kirby gives Rick a hug.]

[Back at Onett]

 **Lucas** : From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sends six elemental crystals, hurdling across the virgin Universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.

 **Ness** : Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time.

[Ness pulls the Eye of Pokey, revealing the Time Stone.]

 **Ness** : Tell me his name again.

 **Kirby** : Thanos. He's a plague,Ness. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Tabbu and the Hands. The attack on the Smashers. That's him.

 **Morty** : This is it. What's our timeline?

 **Kirby** : No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest

creature in the whole Universe. If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Ness...

 **Ness** : He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of.

 **Rick** : Did you seriously just say "hither to undreamt of"?

 **Ness** : Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?

[The Cloak of Staun smacks Rick's arm.]

 **Rick** : I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?

 **Ness** : No can do.

 **Lucas** : We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives.

 **Rick** : And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so...

 **Ness** : Sanchez Raving Hazelnuts.

 **Morty** It's not bad.

 **Ness** A bit chalky.

 **Lucas** : "A Hunka-Hunka Burning Fudge" is our favorite.

 **Kirby** : That's a thing?

 **Rick** : Whatever. Point is, things change.

 **Ness** : Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.

 **Morty** : And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us!

 **Ness** : Well, if we don't do our jobs.

 **Rick** : What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?

 **Ness** : Protecting your reality, douchebag.

 **Lucas** : Okay guys, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is that we have the stone. We know where it is. R.O.B is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now.

 **Ness** : Yeah, that's the thing.

 **Kirby** : What do you mean?

 **Ness** : Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline.

 **Kirby** : What? Ness, you lost another super bot?

 **Lucas** : I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving.

 **Ness** : Who could find R.O.B, then?

 **Kirby** : Probably Olimar.

 **Ness** : Oh, great.

 **Rick** : Maybe. But...

 **Kirby** : Call him.

 **Lucas** : It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?

 **Kirby** : No.

 **Ness** : The Smashers broke up. We're toast.

 **Kirby** : Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?

 **Ness** : Olimar and us fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms.

 **Kirby** : Ness, listen to me. Popo and Nana are gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not.

[Kirby opens the cellular phone Olimar mailed him, but stops before clicking "Call". He hears unusual sounds.]

 **Rick** : Say, Ness, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?

 **Ness** : Not at the moment, no.

[Kirby looks at the opening on the ceiling and sees metal scraps flying by outside. He exits Onett and scans the chaotic surroundings. He helps a woman up.]

 **Kirby** : You okay?

[A car crashes in on a pole behind Kirby.]

 **Rick** : Help him! Morty, Ness.

 **Morty** : Go! Got it!

 **Kirby** : Lucas, what am I looking at?

 **Lucas** : Not sure, I'm working on it.

 **Kirby** : Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Ness!

 **Ness** : Might wanna use it.

[A huge circular ship is seen floating near Bleecker Street. Picking out carrots, Olimar senses something is happening, and sees the ship from a window.]

 **Olimar** : (Louie,Need You)!

 **Louie** : (Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!)

[Olimar opens a window using his carrots. He exits his house. Others scramble to the windows to see the spaceship.]

 **Shiegeru Miyamoto:** What's the matter with you? You've never seen a spaceship before?

[Olimar calls his Pikmin ships and makes his way towards the ship.]

 **Ness** : Lucas, evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders.

 **Lucas** : Will do.

[Ness stops the ship's engine. Ebony Maw and Black Dwarf exit the ship.]

 **Ebony Maw** : Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to...

 **Ness** : I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.

 **Ebony Maw** : Stone keeper... Does this chattering animal speak for you?

 **Ness** : Certainly not. I speak for myself. There's no trespassing in this city and on this planet.

 **Kirby** : It means get lost, Squidward!

 **Ebony Maw** : He exhausts me. Bring me the Stone.

 **Kirby** : Hey, do you want a piece?

 **Rick** : No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?

 **Kirby** : That's right.

[Kirby attempts to copy ability.]

 **Ness** : Been a while. Good to have you, buddy.

 **Kirby** : I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man.

 **Ness** : Where's your guy?

 **Kirby** : I don't know. We're certainly having a thing.

 **Ness:** There's no time for a thing. That's the thing right there. Let's go.

[Kirby gives out a loud grunt, but fails to copy ability.]

 **Morty** : Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.

 **Kirby** : I can't... He won't...

 **Rick** : It's okay. Stand down. [to Lucas] Can I leave you with him? Thank you.

 **Lucas** : I have him.

[As Black Dwarf approaches the team, Ness dons his PSI. He defends himself and casts the Dwarf back to Maw, who dodges him.]

 **Kirby** : Where'd that come from?

 **Ness** : It's nano-tech. You like it? A little...

[Ebony Maw hurls Kirby up and attacks the rest of the team. Lucas summons a shield.]

 **Ness** : Morty,if Rick won't be joining us...

[Ness teleports Kirby to the park. Ness returns and joins the fight.]

 **Kirby** : You gotta get that stone outta here, now.

 **Ness** : It stays with me.

 **Kirby** Exactly. Bye!

[Kirby flies away but is cut off by Black Dwarf, sending him to the park.]

 **Ness** : Kirby, you okay? How we doing? Good, bad?

 **Kirby** : Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?

 **Kirby** : I'm trying. He won't come out.

[Black Dwarf arrives to the park. Ness's PK Thunder deflects off Black Dwarf's shield, slicing down trees. Lucas crawls under a fallen tree.]

 **Morty** : Come on, Rick. What are you doing? Come on. Come on! Come on!

 **Rick** : No!

 **Morty** : What do you mean, no?

[Kirby is knocked down by Dwarf, but is shielded by Olimar.]

 **Olimar** : (Hey, man! What's up, Kirby?)

 **Kirby** : Olimar where'd you come from?

 **Olimar** : (Picking out carrots).

[ _Black Dwarf grabs Olimar and throws him away._ ]

 **Olimar** : (What is this guy's problem, Kirby?)

 **Kirby** : He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from Ness.

 **Ness** : Unlock 17-A.

 **Ness** : Happy trails, , send the Pikmin.

 **Lucas** : Yup.

[ _The Stans enter The Flat Zone Museum with Stan leading the way, before he stops and they go on ahead of him despite his signal._ ]

 **Stan** : The hand means stop.

 **Thanos** : ( _to Mr Game And Watch_ ) The Reality stone. now.

( _We hear sounds of torture as Game And Watch struggles to breathe._ )

 **Mr Game And Watch:** : I told you, I sold it. Why would I lie?

 **Thanos** : I imagine it's like breathing for you.

 **Mr Game And Watch** : Like suicide.

 **Thanos** : So you do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious.

 **Mr Game And Watch** : I didn't know what it was.

 **Thanos** : Then you're more of a fool than I took you for.

 **Ford** : ( _to the Stans watching on from hiding_ ) It's him.

 **Thanos:** ( _to Game And Watch_ ) Last chance charlatan. Where's the stone?

 **Stan** : ( _to the Guardians_ ) Today, he pays for the deaths of the journals.

 **Ford:** Wait, wait, wait. Stan, wait! ( _Stan withdraws his knife._ )

 **Ford** : Woah, woah, woah, not yet! Not yet! Stan!

 **Ford:** Stan!

( _Stan enters the main room with Thanos and Game And Watch as Ford follows._ )

( _Thanos fights the Stans and Game And Watch and flies away. They follow him._ )

 **Lucas** : Now, I know feels like all hope is lost. Together we can stop Thanos.

 **Olimar** : (I think we'll pass. Just kidding. We're in)

 **Duck Hunt** : Seems like I'm always thanking you for something.

 **Pickle Rick** : We will hold them off.

 **Pickle Rick** : Today we don't fight for one life. We fight for all of them.

Thanos: Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. [referring to the Infinity Stones] But this does put a smile on my face.

[facing off with the Smashers]

Thanos: Fun isn't really something one considers when balancing the universe. But this does put a smile on my face.

[faces off with the Smashers]

Thanos: !

Thanos: ...but this does put a smile on my face!

Thanos: I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right. Yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives.

Popo: Something is very wrong.

Mabel: [on Thanos] Death follows him like a shadow. That's who Thanos is.

Mabel: We are arriving.

Dipper:Alright, Pines, don't forget this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces.

Mabel:[sees destruction in space] What happened?

Kirby: [about Thanos] We have one advantage: He's coming to us... so that's what we use.

Thanos: Fun really isn't something one considers when balancing the universe... but this... does put a smile on my face.

 **Dipper:** [ _Mabel is playing a video game_ ] Mabel, put that thing away now. I don't wanna tell you again. Mabel?

 **Mabel:** [ _in a mocking tone_ ] _I am Mabel._

 **Dipper:** Whoa!

 **Stan:** _Language!_

 **Ford:** Wow.

 **Dipper:** You got some acorns on you, kid.

 **Stan:** Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total D-hole. Now, keep it up and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!

[ _The Pines find the Dreamlands floating dead in space from the destruction by Thanos_ ]

 **Ford:** What happened?

[ _An unconscious Popo and Nana suddenly hits Stan's windshield of the Quadrant_ ]

 **Dipper:** Eww...wipers! _Wipers_! Get them off!

[ _Popo and Nana eyes suddenly opens wide. Later, the Pines bring them in_ ]

 **Stan:** How the hell is these adults still alive?

 **Ford:** They're not adults. You're a adult. These are , cute twins.

 **Stan:** _I'm_ muscular.

 **Dipper:** Who are you kidding, Stan? You're one sandwich away from fat.

 **Stan:** Yeah, right. What?

 **Ford:** It's true, you have little weight. [ _points to his chin and stomach_ ]

 **Stan:** Mabel, do you think I'm...

[ _Mabel is transfixed by Popo and Nana_ ]

 **Mabel:** The twins are anxious. Angry. They feels tremendous loss and guilt.

 **Stan:** It's like chese puffs had a baby with a mountain.

 **Dipper:** Wow, this is a real wake-up call for me. Okay, I'm going to get a Bowflex. I'm going to commit, I'm going to get some dumbbells.

 **Mabel:** You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?

 **Mabel:** [ _reflexing Popo's arm_ ] It's like his muscles are made of Chitauri metal fiber...

 **Stan:** Stop massaging his muscles. [ _to Ford_ ] Wake them up.

 **Mabel:** [ _touches Popo and Nana's heads_ ] Wake...

[ _Popo and Nana suddenly violently gasps and wakes up. The Pines pull out their weapons. Popo and Nana then looks back to see them_ ]

 **Nana:** ... Who the hell are you guys?

 **Dipper:** What are you doing?

 **Popo:** Taking your pod.

 **Dipper:** [ _deep voice with British accent_ ] No, you're not. You'll not be taking our pod today, boy..

 **Stan:** ... Uh,Dipperl. Are you making your voice deeper?

 **Dipper:** No.

 **Stan:** You are. You're imitating the god-man.

 **Dipper:** No, I'm not.

 **Ford:** He just did it again!

 **Dipper:** This is my voice!

 **Popo:** Are you mocking me?

 **Dipper:** Are you mocking me?

 **Popo:** You just did it again asshole.

 **Dipper:** He's trying to copy me.

 **Mabel:** I need to ask a favor.

 **Dipper:** Yeah. Sure...

 **Mabel:** One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Thanos.

 **Dipper:** Which is what the grenades are for. I'm sorry, what's the favor?

 **Ford:** If things go wrong...if Thanos gets me...I want you to promise me you'll kill me.

 **Dipper:** What?

 **Ford:** I know something he doesn't. If he finds it out, the entire universe could be at risk.

 **Dipper:** What do you know?

 **Ford:** If I tell you, you'd know, too.

 **Dipper:** If it's so important, shouldn't I?

 **Ford:** Only if you want to die.

 **Dipper:** Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?

 **Ford:** Just trust me. And possibly, kill me.

 **Dipper:** I mean, I'd like to. I really would...

 **Ford:** Swear to me. Swear to me on your mother.

 **Popo:** [ _becoming serious_ ] Okay. Okay...

[ _Popo and Nana kiss. They turn to see Game And Watch eating zarqa nuts_ ]

 **Popo:** _Dude!_ How long have you been standing there?

 **G &W:** An hour.

 **Popo:** An hour?

 **Nana:** Are you serious?

 **G &W:** I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still that I become invisible to the eye. Watch. [ _slowly raises a nut to his mouth_ ]

 **Popo:** You're eating a zagnut.

 **G &W:** But my movement is so slow that it's imperceptible.

 **Popo:** No.

 **G &W:** I'm sure I'm invisible.

 **Mabel:** [ _entering_ ] Who Is This?

 **G &W:** Dammit.

 **Popo:** There's six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Disant Planet. He stole the Space Stone from us, when he destroyed our ship and slaughtered half of the people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Smashers.

 **Dipper:** The Smashers?

 **Nana:** They're _Earth's Mightiest Heroes._

 **Stan:** Like Ren and Stimpy?

 **Nana:** They may be on the team, We don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to the Infinite Glacier. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome.

 **Popo:** Then we have to go to Infinite Glacier now.

 **Nana:** Wrong. Where we have to go, is Flat Zone.

 **Stan:** That's a made up word.

 **Popo:** All words are made up.

 **Ford:** Flat Zone? Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there, please.

 **Popo:** The old man is correct, and clearly the smartest among you.

 **Ford:** ... Old man?

 **Dipper:** Only flat he can make us the weapon we need. I assume you're the youngest,boy?

 **Popo:** You're very wrong,its my sister.

 **Ford:** You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Flat Zone with your sister?

 **Stan** : Let me just ask the captain. Oh wait a second, it's me. Yeah, I'll go.

 **Ford** : Wonderful.

 **Popo** : Uh, except for I'm the captain.

 **Nana** : Quiet,bro.

 **Dipper** : That's our backpack.

 **Stan** : Go sit down.

 **Ford** : Look, this is my ship and I'm not going to - wait wh-what kind of weapon are we talking about here?

 **Popo** : The Thanos-killing kind.

 **Ford** : Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?

 **Popo** : No. You simply lack the strength to wield them and only the chosen ones,Me and my sis. Your bodies would crumble as your mind collapsed into madness.

 **Nana:** Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?

 **Popo** : Mm, a little bit yeah.

 **Ford** : If we don't go to Flat Zone and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop.

 **Nana** : He already is.

 **Mabel** : I got it figured out. We got two ships and a large assortment of morons. So me and Dipper will go with the flat guy and the twins here and the Stans will go to Flat Zone to try to stop Thanos. Cool? Cool.

 **Dipper** : So cool.

 **Popo** : For the record..I know you're only going with them because that's where Thanos isn't.

 **Nana:** You know you really shouldn't talk that way to your captain, bro.

G&W: C'mon old mans. Put those drinks down, you'll make you two drunk.

 **Popo** : I bid you farewell and good luck old man morons. Bye.

 **Duck Hunt Dog:** R.O.B?

 **Stonekeeper:** Welcome, Thanos, son of Eros.

 **Thanos:** You know me?

 **Stonekeeper:** It is my curse to know all who journey here.

 **Thanos:** Where is the Soul Stone?

 **Stonekeeper:** You should know: it extracts a terrible price.

 **Thanos:** I am prepared.

 **Stonekeeper:** We all think that at first. [ _his face is revealed as Freddy Funko_ ] We are all wrong.

 **Thanos:** How is it you know this place so well?

 **Freddy Funko:** A lifetime ago, I too sought the stones. I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here, guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess.

 **Dipper:** You speak Pig?!

 **Popo:** Yes, they taught it on Infinite Glacier. It was an elective.

 **Mabel:** I am Mabel.

 **Nana:** You'll know when we're close. Flat Zoneirforge harnesses the blazing power of a Neutron Star. It's the birthplace of our hammers; it's truly awesome.

 **Dipper:** [ _to himself_ ] Okay, time to be the Captain. [ _to Popo_ ] So, dead friend who is a pink ball, huh? That can be annoying.

 **Nana:** Well, he's been dead before. But this time... I think it really might be true.

 **Mabel:** And you said about your parents..

 **Popo:** ... Both dead.

 **Dipper:** But, still got cousins, though?

 **Nana:** Killed by a tree.

 **Mabel:** Other best friends?

 **Popo:** Stabbed through the heart and broke up.

 **Mabel** : You and your sister sure have been up for this particular murder mission?

 **Popo:** Absolutely. The rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret, they're all tremendous motivators. They truly clear our minds.. so, I'm good to go.

 **Dipper:** Yeah, but this Thanos we're talking about, he's the toughest there is.

 **Popo:** Well, he's did fought us and that why we're here.

 **Nana:** ... Yeah, he has!

 **Nana:** Well, he's never fought us TWICE! And we will have new hammers, don't forget.

 **Popo:** Well, it'd better be some hammers.

 **Nana:** You know, We're 13 years old. We've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one of them would have rather killed us, but none succeeded. We're only alive because Fate wants us alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards, and he'll be the latest to feel our vengeance. Fate will it so like that triangle and those hands.

 **Popo:** ... And what if you're wrong like Tabuu,though he's dead.

 **Nana:** If I'm wrong, then ... what more could we lose?

 **Freddy Funko:** All my life I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now you kill and torture and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing! No one! [ _Thanos sheds a tear_ ] Really? Tears?

 **Thanos:** They are not for him.

 **Freddy Funko:** No! This isn't love!

 **Thanos:** I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you. [ _Funko tries to kill him with the double-edged knife Thanos had given him, but it turns into bubbles_ ] I'm sorry, Freddy.

 **Freddy Funko:** [ _realizes what Thanos is about to do_ ] _**You Asshole!**_

[ _Thanos drags Freddy from a cliff and throws him to death, which grants him the Soul Stone_ ]

 **Louie:** Who's the dog?

 **Olimar:** Duck Hunt.

 **Louie:** There's an Duck Hunt _and_ a Wii Fit Trainer?

 **Rick:** [ _to the Pines and Smashers_ ] We gotta work together. Because if all we come out with is a plucky attitude...

 **Nana:** Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. I'm optimistic little girl , yes. I like your plan. Except...it sucks. So, let me and my brother do the plan and that way...it might be really good.

Rick: Wow.

 **Popo:** Tell them about the hot line to save the universe.

 **Rick:** What hot line?

 **Nana:** It's not a thing.

 **Kirby:** Like in Rocko's Modern Life? The show?

 **Popo:** Exactly like _Rocko's Modern Life_. Is it still the greatest show in history?

 **Kirby:** It never was.

 **Morty:** Don't encourage Camp Lazlo.

 **Nana:** Camp Lazlo! That's a compliment. Don't forget, We're 13. So that 90% of us that's stupid, that's 100% you.

[ _Thanos emerges from a teleport on the ruined Titan_ ]

 **Ness:** Yeah, you're much more of a "Thanos".

 **Thanos:** I take it that Maw is dead? This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission.

 **Ness:** You may regret that. He brought you face to face with the master of the mystic arts.

 **Thanos:** Where do you think he brought you?

 **Ness:** Your home?

 **Thanos:** It was. And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets: too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution.

 **Ness:** Genocide.

 **Thanos:** At random. Dispassionate, fair. Rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass.

 **Ness:** Congratulations, you're a prophet.

 **Thanos:** I'm a survivor.

 **Ness:** Who wants to murder _trillions._

 **Thanos:** With all six stones, I could simply _snap_ my fingers and they would all cease to exist. You know what I call that? Mercy.

 **Ness:** Then what?

 **Thanos:** I finally rest. Watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills and reawaken Cipher.

 **Ness:** [ _summons his Mandalas_ ] I think you'll find our wills equal to yours.

 **Thanos:** Ours? [Right _crushes him with a pillar of wreckage_

Rick: So this is it. It's all been leading to this.

Lucas: Ready

Olimar: (Let's go.)

 **Morty** : Activating Instant Kill.

 **Rick** : Morty, don't!

 **Rick** : He won't stop. Until he destroys half the universe. Everything you know. Everything you love. It will all be gone.

 **Thanos** : The end is near. When I'm done, half of humanity will still exist. Perfectly balanced, as all things should be.

Thanos: [to the Smashers,Pines and Rick and Morty] I hope they remember all of you..

Popo and Nana: We're the Ice Climbers, by the way.

Rick: Rick Sanzhez.

[they shake hands]

Popo and Nana: Oh. We're using our real names. Then we're Popo and Nana.

[ _Thanos, having gathered all the Infinity Stones, starts to wipe out half the population and turn everyone to ash_ ]

 **Ninten:** Lucas? [ _he stumbles, collapses into ash_ ]

[ _Duck Hunt is over R.O.B. They turn into ash_ ]

[ _An injured Pickle Rick turns to ash, hidden in the brush_ ]

Louie: [ _searching for Pickle Rick, missing him by only a few feet_ ] Pickle? Rick? Where you at?

 **Lucas:** [ _reaching for a fallen Stauan_ ] Up, General, up! This is no place to die. [ _disintegrates into ash_ ]

 **Pikmin:** [ _weakly_ ] [Makes dying sound]

 **Olimar:** [ _watches all of the Pikmin disintegrating into ash;_ ]

No...no...no...Pikmin...no...

[ _Back on Titan, a thunderstorm begins_ ]

 **Mabel:** Something is happening... [ _suddenly disintegrates into ash_ ]

 **Dipper:** [ _to Morty: noticing his arm starting to disintegrate_ ] No!

[ _Dipper disintegrates to ash. Morty stares in terror_ ]

 **Rick:** Steady,Morty

 **Morty:** Oh, Crap.. [ _disintegrates into ash_ ]

 **Kirby:** [ _turns to Ness; realizing what's happening referring to Ness giving Thanos the Time Stone earlier in exchange for Kirby's life_ ]

 **Ness:** Kirby, there was no other way. You needed to live. [ _turns to ash_ ]

 **Popo and Nana:** [ _feels like starting to disintegrate_ ]Kirby, We don't feel so good...

 **Kirby:** [ _trying to be calm_ ] You two will be alright...

[ _The twins disintegrates into ash_ ]

 **Ford:** [ _witnessing Thanos with the Infinity Stones and looking at Stan,Kirby and Rick_ ] He did it…

[ _Back on Earth, Olimar,and Louie have survived_ ]

 **Olimar :** Oh, Crap.

 **Mr Game And Watch:** Still no word from the twins?

 **Little Mac:** No, not yet. I'm watching every satellite on both hemispheres but still nothing.

[Mac receives three beeps from hisdevice.]

 **Game And Watch** : What is it?

 **Mac:** It's multiple bogeys over Wakanda.

 **Game And Watch:** Same energy signature as New York?

 **Mac** : 10 times bigger.

 **Game And Watch** : Tell Mario we'll meet him…

[ _Suddenly, a car crashes into them; Mac goes over to check on the driver of the car, but sees no one in there_ ]

 **Mac:** Game And Watch!

 **Game And Watch** : They ok?

 **Mac** : There's nobody here.

[In the background, a helicopter spirals out of control and crashes into a high rise.]

 **Game And Watch** : Call Control. Code Red.

 **Mac** : Game And Watch... [ _Game And Watch turns and he suddenly disintegrates_ ]

 **Game And Watch:** Mac? [ _rushes off to their car, he gets a beeper and as he starts to transmit a distress signal; he starts to disintegrate_ ]

[Game And Watch takes a device from his car, but starts to disappear as he's paging someone.]

 **Game And Watch** : Oh no. Son of a-

[ _Game and Watch disintegrates. The beeper falls to the ground; we see the device lying on the ground then a pencil falls down from the sky and it is revealed to be of [Spoiler]._

 _[R.G Studios Logo]_


End file.
